The First To Know
by Augusta
Summary: With Grissom and Sara’s new relationship, someone’s gotta find out eventually. Chappie 10 is for the Lab Rats.
1. Warrick

**Summary:** With Grissom and Sara's new relationship, someone's gotta find out eventually. (spoilers Built to Kill part 1) 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned CSI I'd actually be able to afford cable so I wouldn't have to watch television at my parents' house.

Chapter 1 – Warrick 

He sat talking about the case with Sara when Grissom waltzed into the room. Now that he thought about it, Grissom really did waltz into the break room. He had this little bounce to his step that Warrick had never seen before.

"I brought you a veggie-burger." Warrick didn't notice the little smile in his voice.

"Hey, what about me?" He asked indignantly.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," was Grissom's logical reply.

Warrick shrugged it off, but couldn't shrug off the look that passed between Grissom and Sara.

A few things started to fall into place for Warrick when he saw that look. Like why Sara seemed particularly perky when she came to work lately. Or why Grissom decided to shave off his beard and spruce himself up.

Warrick smiled ever so slightly. Not that he wasn't happy that Sara was happy and that his boss had something besides that job, but he was pretty sure he'd just won the betting pool.


	2. Greg

Chapter 2 – Greg 

He strode down the hall, a box of evidence in his arms. He was on his first solo case and Greg could barely contain himself. Granted it was only a hold-up at a gas station, but he was on his own – so to speak – without any of the others correcting his work and looking over his shoulder.

All he had left to do now was drop off the bullet casings with Bobby D and then he had about twenty tapes to view. Who knew a convenient store/gas station had so many cameras.

Just as he was about to turn into the Ballistics Lab something was Sara perched on the tabletop in the main lab. It wasn't a strange occurrence in and of itself, but the fact that a male hand was firmly attached to her ass was.

Greg took a few steps to the left to find the owner of that hand also had his mouth fused to Sara's. Greg's jaw dropped when he realized it was Grissom who had his hands all over the ex-lab technician's dream girl, in plain view of the whole lab no less.

His eyes rolled back in his head and Greg crumpled to the floor.

**THUNK!**

Greg had fallen asleep while waiting for some test results to print. His chin had slipped out of his hand and had hit the tabletop, jerking him out of his dream.

He rubbed at his head but smiled when Sara walked in. Grissom wasn't far behind her, a bemused look on his face. "Are you alright Greg?"

"Yeah," he grinned ruefully. "It's been a long shift."

"For all of us," Sara agreed.

"Oh, yeah. The test results came back." He pulled the papers out of the printer with a flourish. "And we got him!"

"Good job Greg," Grissom said.

Greg's jaw dropped a few millimeters.

"Really Greg. You did great and followed the case all the way through to the end."

"I think this calls for a celebration. You guys wanna grab a bite after I run the evidence to Brass?"

Sara smiled apologetically. "I've already got plans." Her eyes flicked over to Grissom when she thought Greg wasn't looking and winked at her boss.

Grissom smiled widely. "Sorry Greg. I'm supposed to meet a friend a little later."

Greg looked slightly startled. "Oh…um, okay. Rain check?"

"Sounds good. Later Greg." Sara waved as she headed out.

"Get some sleep Greg." Grissom said and tried not to look like he was hurrying to catch up with Sara.

Greg blinked a few times at the door as it swung closed. "Grissom…and Sara…UGH!"


	3. Brass

Chapter 3 – Brass 

He lay on his couch at home, his feet propped up on an arm and a book open on his stomach. His first vacation in who knew how long and Jim Brass was bored out of his mind. He groped around for the remote and flipped the television off – 500 channels and there was nothing good on.

He looked at his watch and then contemplated the ceiling. Grissom wouldn't be heading into work for a while yet. Grabbing his phone Brass hit the speed dial and was surprised when he immediately heard: "You've reached Grissom's phone. I'm not here, leave a message."

Maybe his phone was dead. Brass grabbed his keys and headed out. When he got to Grissom's place he found the elevator was out and slowly made his way to the second floor. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later Grissom opened it looking very surprised.

"Jim what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you wanted some dinner before you headed in. You know your phone's dead?"

"Yes, I turned it off and I'm kind of busy."

"Come on Gil, you can organize you bug collection any time."

Before Grissom could come up with an answer a familiar voice called out from inside the apartment. "Gil is that the pizza?"

Jim leaned in the door past Grissom to see Sara slouched down on the couch. She turned around to address them. "Hurry up and pay the ma-"

"Hey Sara."

"You're not the pizza guy."

He grinned widely at her. "Haven't done that since my college days."

Realizing they'd been caught, Grissom floundered. "We were…uh…were just going to watch a movie. Want to join us?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"All right. See you tomorrow?"

Brass leaned in close and put a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "You are using protection right?"

Grissom's mouth fell open so Brass called over to Sara. "Or are you on the pill?"

Sara's eyes got wide and she turned a fetching shade of pink. Grissom finally broke out of his stupor and shoved Brass out of the doorway.

"Go away!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." He ducked and laughed when Sara threw a thick Entomology textbook at him and then took off down the hall. He stopped at the stairwell and looked back. "Hey you don't have to worry Gil. Just take care of that girl."

"Thanks Jim, I will."


	4. Doc Robbins

Chapter 4 – Doc Robbins 

Sara ambled up to the front desk and dropped an armload of paperwork on top. "Any messages for me Katie?"

The bubbly blond receptionist looked up and smiled widely. "Just two."

Her eyes drifted to a point over Sara's shoulder as she handed over the two slips of paper. "Hi Dr. Grissom. How was New York?"

Sara turned to find her boss shuffling down the hall with a convention bag in one hand and a cup of coffee clutched in the other, the jetlag evident.

"Cold," was his succinct reply.

"And the entomology convention?" Katie asked.

He opened his mouth to give a long, drawn out account of the whole experience, but when he saw how tired Sara was he kept it to, "Very interesting."

Sara sighed and leaned against the counter. "Thank God you're here. Ecklie's making us review past cases for indiscretions and stuff like that."

"Voting season's starting soon, isn't it."

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Sara intoned sarcastically.

Grissom smiled benignly. "The evidence was irrefutable."

A giggle from the other side of the reception desk cut their banter short. The both turned to look at Katie.

"Sorry. You two are just too cute together."

Sara groaned and rolled her eyes and Grissom simply raised an eyebrow at the young blond.

Before any further comments could be made Sara gathered up her paperwork and gestured towards a hallway with her chin. "Come on. Walk with me and I'll catch you up with what's been going on."

They strolled down the hall side by side, Grissom intent on his coffee while Sara started rattling off all the latest happenings at the lab. Katie giggled again. They really were just too cute together.

Grissom and Sara turned the corner towards the morgue and she suddenly became silent as she looked up and down the hall.

"Sara, is something wrong?"

She grabbed his hand and hauled him into the autopsy room with a jerk.

"Ack!"

Sara closed the door behind her and dropped her paperwork on a nearby countertop before turning back to Grissom.

"Sara?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted and longing-filled kiss squarely on his astonished mouth. It took him less than a millisecond to respond with equal feeling and he wrapped his arms around her, his grip loosening perilously around his coffee.

"You know David, I thought I'd seen everything. But I can guarantee I've never seen that."

Grissom and Sara were so engaged in their lip-lock that they started and jumped forcefully apart and Grissom's coffee hit the floor.

Doc Robbins stood across the room from them, a cheeky grin on his face. David Phillips was in front of the back door, his jaw on the floor. Grissom's eyes got wide and Sara's face flushed a bright red that she tried to hide in her clammy hands.

David blinked a few times and shook his head. "I don't think I got enough sleep last night, Doc. I do believe I'm hallucinating. I'm going to go back home and to bed."

He slowly turned and headed back out the door. Doc Robbins suddenly let out a whoop of a man half his age, jumped in the air and promptly fell on his ass.

A crutch shot up over the edge of an autopsy table to reassure them. "I'm okay!"

Sara let out a snort trying to hold in her laughter as she watched Robbins haul himself back up. "I told Sophia you weren't gay."

She broke into full out giggles and Grissom let out a sigh. "My life is so weird."


	5. Hodges

Chapter 5 – Hodges 

Grissom handed over three sample jars to Hodges. "I need you to do these right away."

He threw a loose salute. "No problem. Why the rush though?"

Sara hurried into the room and handed over a file to Grissom. "Fiber analysis came back. They're white cotton fiber found in lots of brands of bath towels. We're back to square one."

"Not if Hodges comes through."

"Don't I always?" Hodges interjected.

Sara's stomach rumbled loudly.

Grissom cocked a brow at her. "When did you eat last?"

"Lunch"

"Sara."

"…Yesterday."

"We're going to get some dinner then. Call me when the results come in David."

Grissom led Sara out the door by the small of her back and Hodges cocked his head at the small public display of affection Grissom had let slip. He was sure Ecklie would love to see this.

Just as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the lovely couple Warrick and Nick rushed into the lab and Hodges. His phone went flying and landed in a beaker of hydrochloric acid where it sparked and let out a pathetic beep signifying its death.

"Sorry Hodges." Nick intoned guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But we need a big favor."

Hodges groaned. "Just go away."


	6. Lady Heather

Chapter 6 – Lady Heather 

Grissom and Sara canvassed the crime scene, carefully marking and photographing everything no matter how insignificant.

He sighed and put the camera back in its case. "I'll talk to the witnesses while you finish bagging all this."

With the police force spread thin that night, the CSI's had to take the witnesses' statements and other menial chores usually delegated to the officer first on the scene. He dug out a notebook and a nub of a pencil from the Denali's glovebox and trudged over to the small gaggle of people gathered at the edge of the crime scene tape. A lone officer stood guard trying to hold back the horde.

"Anyone see anything?"

The young man gestured to the far side of the crime scene with a nod of his head. "Just one."

Grissom rolled his eyes and made his way back around the scene.

She stood with her arms crossed as she studied the mess on the other side of the tape. Dressed all in black leather her pale face and bared shoulders were the only things that stood out in the dim light.

"Gil. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Hello Heather."

Lady Heather's lips tilted in a familiar grin as she gently touched his hand. Grissom didn't even seem to notice as he flipped open the notebook and readied the pencil. She frowned slightly, her eyes flicking over his shoulder to the brunette who'd finished bagging the evidence and was now striding towards them with a territorial looking plastered on her face.

"Oh dear. I suppose you won't be coming over for tea and conversation any more."

Grissom groaned when he realized Sara had heard that. The dominatrix couldn't help but smile when Sara smacked him on the arm.

"I didn't know you liked that sort Gil. We could've had so much fun together."


	7. Nick

Chapter 7 – Nick 

Nick shuffled into the locker room picking grass and who-knew-what-else out of his hair. He _loved_ busting meth-heads, especially when they decided to hide their stash in the compost pile behind the house where they'd set up their lab. That stuff smell almost as bad as a dead body.

He spun the lock and popped his locker open with a kick. Pulling his shirt off, he reached around inside for the bag of extra clothes he kept just in case.

"Oh, hey Grissom."

The older man looked up from buckling his belt and stared wide-eyed at Nick for a second. "Um…hello, Nick." He said a bit louder than necessary.

"You just get out of the shower?" Nick asked when he saw Grissom toss a damp towel into the hamper in the corner.

"Yes. Sara and I just finished examining a decomp."

"Ew…how bad was it?"

"Nothing solid. I'll talk to you later Nick, I need to check with the lab."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

He searched around for his bar of soap and a towel after Grissom left. Just as he closed his locker Sara waltzed out of the shower with a cat-are-the-canary grin on her face, which she immediately dropped when she saw Nick. "Uh…hi…Nick."

"Yeah…hey. You just get out of the shower?"

"Yeah. Working on a decomp with Grissom. I gotta go."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled as she scurried out of the locker room.

He slowly turned to look at the shower room. The whole scene with Sara and Grissom wouldn't have been so strange if the shower room wasn't a community shower like in a high school locker room. Or the fact they left it within seconds of each other. He hurriedly threw on fresh clothes and tossed his towel and soap back in his locker.

"Definitely not using that shower ever again."

**FIRST2KNOW**

That's all I've got for now. If you have any ideas, leave me a review. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Catherine

Chapter 8 – Catherine 

She'd made a promise to spend more time with her daughter and she was sure to hold up that promise. Catherine had turned down offers from two very good looking men to spend the day with Lindsey.

They strolled down the strip, multiple shopping bags draped across their arms. As they walkedthey talked about nothing in particular until Lindsey stopped in front of a hotel. Catherine quickly backpedaled and followed her daughter's line of sight up to the top of the building where its name glowed against the afternoon sky. It took her a few seconds to realize it was one of Sam Braun's hotels.

"I miss Grandpa."

Catherine saw the tears begin to glisten in Lindsey's eyes and she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Me too."

Lindsey sniffled for a few seconds then wiped her eyes and smiled up at her mom. "I feel like ice cream. Can we go to Emma's?"

Catherine smiled and both gathered up their purchases and headed to the far end of the strip to a small ice cream parlor that made its own special blend of Chunky Monkey. They both stopped at the Bellagio as the fountains went off. No matter how many times they saw it, the fountains always seemed amazing.

Lindsey nudged Catherine in the side. "Mom look, it's Uncle Gil."

Before Catherine could stop her, Lindsey had dropped her bags and ran over to Grissom.

"Hey Uncle Gil!" She wrapped her arms around his middle before he had a chance to realize what was going on.

"What are you wearing?" The young girl pulled back and critiqued his choice of clothes – a blue Hawaiian shirt with little green palm trees dancing across it.

"I tried to get him to wear something else, but what're you gonna do…" came a voice next to the befuddled man.

Catherine studied Sara's old UCLA t-shirt and then looked to Grissom and back again. "Like you're dressed any better. Did we interrupt something?"

Grissom looked at Sara for a few seconds. "Ah, no. Not really."

Lindsey grabbed both their hands. "We're gonna get ice cream. Wanna come?"

Sara perked at the offer. "Ice cream?"

With a shrug from Grissom they made their way to Emma's and, since it wasn't that far, walked to Catherine's house. There they sat on her front porch contentedly eating ice cream.

"Can I try some of your ice cream Uncle Gil?"

He contemplated his cone until she held hers out. "You can try some of mine too."

Lindsey eagerly took a bite out of Grissom's ice cream and as he leaned in to sample hers she grinned evilly and smushed her cone into his nose.

"You're going to pay for that." Grissom said as he popped the lid on his soda and went to chuck a handful of ice cubes at the young girl. Unfortunately for him, his aim sucked. They flew over Lindsey's head as she ducked and right at Sara and down her shirt.

"Uh-oh."

He took off like a shot and Sara followed not far behind. She tackled him within a few feet and they both went rolling on the grass. When they stopped Sara sat astride his hips, her arms in the air in victory.

"They make a cute couple don't they Mom." Lindsey clicked off a picture with her phone and Sara and Grissom both glared at her.

"Catherine! Help!"

"You're on your own Grissom."

"Traitor!"

Catherine couldn't help but laugh, "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

Grissom looked at her for moment and then dropped his head back on the ground. "Catherine I'm too old to be asked questions like that."

"Really, you didn't seem that old last night." Sara smiled down at him.

"I would say thank you but there are young ears."

Lindsey gave her mother a wide-eyed look. "Old people like you really have sex?"


	9. Sophia

Chapter 9 – Sophia 

She checked her makeup in the mirror while she waited for her date. Spying the time on the wall clock she huffed in frustration. You'd think since the man was a meticulous accountant he'd be on time more often.

Sophia picked at her dress. It was the only really formal wear she had – long and midnight blue with straps that criss-crossed her back. She felt sexy in her four inch Jimmy Choos that complemented her outfit perfectly.

She looked at the clock again and fingered the bulge her phone made in her clutch. No, she'd give him five more minutes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grissom idly tracing the rim of his wineglass as he sat alone at a table. He'd turned her down multiple times and she was really beginning to wonder if he swung the other way.

Sophia smiled and fluffed her hair and arched her back. Time to give him a taste of what he gave up.

"Grissom!"

He started at her voice. "Sophia. Nice to see you."

"You too. Are you here with someone?" she asked as she perched in his date's chair, leaning forward to show off her cleavage.

Grissom twirled the stem between his fingers completely oblivious to her advances. "Well, uh…yes actually…I'm on a date. They're in the bathroom though."

Sophia cocked her head coquetishly. "Anyone I know?"

Grissom coughed softly. "Er…"

Sophia studied his expression intently. Maybe he **_was_** gay.

"Sophia! What are you doing here?"

Her head swung around so fast she almost got whiplash. "Sara?"

She stood there with a hand on a hip, her little black dress showing off her mile-long legs. Sara considered the blond for half a second.

"You're in my seat."


	10. Archie, BobbyD, Mandy

**Chapter 10 – Archie, Bobby D, Mandy**

Mandy stared at her computer screen until she was almost cross-eyed. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes until she saw spots dancing across her vision. She looked up at the clock and saw it was half past the end of shift. She leaned back in her chair with a yawn.

Bobby and Archie barreled into the lab and bounced on the balls of their feet as the smiled inanely like 5-year-olds on crack.

She glanced blearily at them and yawned again. "What?"

"It's Thursday!"

"And?"

Archie hopped on nearby stool and spun around. "We always go out on Thursdays. We were thinking the Pink Flamingo tonight."

"No! I am not going to a stripper bar."

"Come on…where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it in my other lab coat."

Bobby looked down at his shoes with a guilty expression, his southern drawl making him sound all the sweeter in the midst of his fault. "I hope you guys don't mind. I invited some people."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I asked Katie. She said she had some juicy gossip for us."

"Katie? Oh, that cute blond at the front desk." Archie waggled his eyebrows.

Mandy rolled his eyes. "Put your eyes back in your head, Arch. Who else did you ask?"

Bobby looked even guiltier. "Er…dahinhojis."

"Come again." Archie leaned closer.

"I invited Hodges, okay."

"Why."

"He had to tell someone their daughter was in the morgue."

"One of the showgirls?"

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you invite him? It's not like he'd invite us out."

"Because I'm a sucker for hard cases. And it's the right thang to do. He's had a hard time."

"And the fact that he's hilarious when he's piss-ass-drunk has nothing to do with it?" Archie asked with a grin stretched across his face.

Mandy leaned over and squinted through the window across the hall. "Do you guys see that or am I so tired I'm seeing things?"

Archie and Bobby turned to follow Mandy's line of sight and saw Grissom and Sara standing close watching a flickering television.

Bobby frowned at Mandy. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"I don't know. I'm just getting some funky vibes off of 'em."

Archie raised a sole eyebrow. "I think you're seeing things. But you're still going out with us."

All three watched as Grissom whispered something to Sara and then reached up and wiped a tear away with a gentle touch. Then he led her down the hall with an arm wrapped around her. They gave each other brief looks and then turned back to see Grissom and Sara walk down the hall so close they might as well have been connected at the hip.

"So you guys noticed too." A somber voice said from behind them.

They turned to find Hodges standing behind them with his hands in his pockets and sad eyes watching the secretive pair stroll down the hall.

Mandy shrugged out of her lab coat and hung it half-hazzardly on the peg by the door before slipping an arm through Hodges's. "Come on you look like you could you use a drink."

"You know, I hate Grissom and Sara."

"Why's that?" Bobby asked as he and Archie fell into step behind them.

"They have each other when things get bad. Not me…everybody hates me."

Archie patted him on the shoulder. "Well, you are an ass. But you can come and get piss-drunk with us."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Nah. You can even hit on Katie if you want."

Hodges perked up. "That cute receptionist is coming too?"


End file.
